A complicated past
by Uchiha-Sakura 06
Summary: A girl arives in Konoha by family problems. How will every one react?
1. Chapter 1

This is my sisters fan fic I am only having it under my pen name until she can get a pen name of her own. So please tell us what you think of her fan fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 1- Family problems.

A small car drove down the road and halted at an open meadow.

"Are you sure she'll be all right?" the women in the passenger seat stuttered.

"Honey, she'll be fine we're just leaving her with her aunt for one month." The Man said while exiting the car.

"But…the other children will be trying to become ninjas. She'll want to become one too." The women cried.

"That won't happen." The man said sternly.

Hours pasted ant the woman cradled her child moving quickly from tree to tree.

"Torana, sweet heart, Where are you?" the women screamed.

The man didn't answer. She found a large bush and hid there then quickly she looked down to see she was holding an empty blanket. She stood p and looked around franticly.

A small boy grabbed her wrist and made her crouch behind the bush again.

"Why did you have a & year old in a blanket?" The boy asked curiously.

"How did you know she was 7?" The woman questioned.

The boy merely smiled and started to laugh.

"You're a ninja aren't you?" the women said amazed.

"No, but I want to be when I get older." The boy grinned as he said it.

"Hm…do you know where my daughter is?" The women stated boldly.

"Well…" he said closing his eyes tightly, "I saw her run towards the village." He nodded in agreement with him self.

The boy darted off and left the woman alone. She stood up and crept to the nearest tree. No more than 5 minutes later the boy was walking back with her daughter trailing behind.

"Is this her?" the boy questioned.

"Oh honey, there you are! You shouldn't have…" The women stopped.

Her breath was short and sharp. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes looked cold…Dead. Then she fell to the ground, blood streaming from her neck and made a puddle form. In the center of the back of her neck there was a Kunai. The girl reached for the kunai and pulled it out. She sat there looking at the blood stained kunai and a tear fell from her eye onto the kunai uncovering one word.

"Torana"

The girl stood up and looked at the boy, her face wet with tears.

"Well, she just got in my way." A man said emerging from behind a tree.

The girl turned and said very slowly. "I use to call you daddy, but you killed mommy. Are you going to kill me too?"

"Maybe." Torana said coldly.

The man drew a kunai from the holster on his leg. The boy grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her behind him. She fallowed him closely. Kunais sped inches away from hitting them, until one hit the boy in the back of his arm. But, he kept running. Soon the village came into view. They charged into the gates. He stopped and fell backwards.

"You…all…right?" He asked.

"I'm fine but are you all right?" She said glancing at the wound on the back of his arm.

"Yep, I'm fine!" He said grinning.

He stood up and started to walk away and the girl grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"What am I suppose to do with out my parents?" She cried.

He looked back at her and said, "What about your aunt?"

"How do you know…I don't trust my family any more." She said.

"I don't know ask the Hokage." He said then he left.

People past her and didn't say anything. She was walking alone and she asked a man where to find the Hokage. He pointed to the biggest house in the village. She walked swiftly to the gates of the house and went to the Guard and asked him if she could get in.

"No, it can not be done." He stated.

"But, I need to speak to him, a boy said…" She started.

"No." He interrupted as he struck her to the ground.

"Now guard this is just a little girl, let me talk to her." An old man protested.

"Sir!" The guard said.

Then man put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I am the Hokage what do you?" He questioned.

She noticed he was looking at the blood stained kunai.

"My mom was just killed by my dad, my dad tried to kill me; and I have no place to live." She listed.

""Well, I'll take you to the orphanage, all right?" He smiled.

"Ok." She agreed.

Soon they came to the orphanage; the Hokage explained her situation and soon she was in her own room. There were many places to store things. She placed the kunai in a case. She laid down and wished it was all a dream. Later that night they hammered her name on the door.

"TenTen"

Tbc-

Thanks for reading the first chapter of her fic please R&R. Thank you.

Saiyanprincess & her sister


	2. Starting anew

Sorry it took so long to up date this FF well again I don't own Naruto well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Tenten awoke the next day late in the afternoon A set of cloths laid on the night table next to her bed there was a long sleeved white shirt and black shorts. She changed and went into the hall. The paint was peeling and the furniture was very shabby looking. Children ran quickly around the hall not paying attention to her at all.

"What are you doing there's a group of adults coming!" One of the girls screamed running to the room with Kali nailed to the door.

Tenten stood there petrified she never had imagined living with another family not with her mom. But, then she realized she would never be with her family again.

Tenten stood there petrified at what would happen next, did She really think that another family would want her. They eased open and there stood a woman her hair was tangled and her eyes were a pool green. She simply frowned at the sullen look on Tenten's face.

"Well, I don't want one who is petrified at the sight of me." She sneered gruffly.

She turned on her heel, exited through the door, and slammed the behind her. Tenten quivered as the explosion echoed through the hall. Then again the door opened but a younger more gentle women peered out from behind it. Her hair slightly curled and a caring smile appeared upon her face. " Koru look at her she seems she would like a place to call home." The women said reaching touch Tenten's left arm.

A man appeared from behind the door and moved towards the women now rubbing Tenten's left arm. The man had onyx black hair and his face was strung with scars. And tied to his left arm was a headband. The metal in the middle gleamed from the florescent light, and the Konoha symbol in the dead center. " Well, you have finally found one that passes my inspection." He laughed crudely as the women smiled brightly.

" My name is Ina and this is my husband Koru what is your name." She questioned softly.

"M-my name I-is Tenten." She said as Ina stood up.

"Well Tenten do you remember your parents?" Ina asked in a rushed tone.

'……….Well…daddy…killed…mommy…and…then…he…he…. tried ….to. …kill………m-me." Tenten sobbed.

The man left the room and walked down the hall. Ina shot up quickly and gave Tenten a sympathetic look.

" It happened just yesterday." Tenten concluded.

Koru returned and looked onto his wife's petrified face. " You should come speak to the Hokage Ina." The man said quietly.

Ina turned and swept through the door, then Koru also turned and the door clicked shut behind him. Again the room was filled with silence there were no cheerful children running through the halls.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my parents, maybe I should have lied." Thought Tenten.

Later that day Ina and Koru returned with the Hokage trailing behind." If you don't mind I will be wanting to speak to Tenten." The Hokage directed towards Ina and Koru.

The two of them swiftly disappeared behind the door. The Hokage sat on the bed and motioned towards Tenten to sit beside him. She sat down and looked at her feet. "Tenten not many kids are as lucky as you are, not many are adopted to a family the next day after they are put in the orphanage." The Hokage explained.

"You mean they want to adopt me!" Tenten sat up straighter.

"Yes they know that it will be hard for you to ever trust anyone ever again, they also realize that you might only think of them as mere friends." He stood up and left.

Ina came in and sat next to her and stated, "We'll see you tomorrow to pick you up."

That night she shared a room with Kali while they cleaned out her room. Kali sat on her bed with her arms crossed and her eyes shut tightly. " How is it that everyone gets adopted before I do I mean. Well what do you have that I don't? You're just… just a little cry baby, you don't even look remotely as good as me." The girl complained.

" I don't know, I'm sorry Kali." Tenten sighed.

The door opened and a woman from front desk entered and gave Tenten a sleeping bag and a pillow. She left and soon after kali continued. " If I weren't stuck in this jail I would be exterminating every single girl who likes the boy named Uchiha Sasuke." She smiled and sighed.

" Who?" Tenten said as she looked up at Kali.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Oh, he…well never mind." Kali frowned.

"So, where are you from?" Kali turned and finally looked at Tenten.

"Um, well I come from Jonu its not a village that has ninjas." Tenten explained.

Kali nodded laid down and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Tenten woke up to a piercing pain on the top of her head. She sat up and looked around and Kali was sitting beside her with her hand clenched in a fist. " 'Bout time you woke up!" the girl squealed into Tenten's ear.

"I'm sorry if I slept in, did I?" Tenten said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No, I just don't like people to see a person sleeping on the floor in MY room." Kali sat on the edge of her bed brushing her hair and pulling it into a bun.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me get changed and I'll clean my stuff up." Tenten stood up and left and went to change.

"Hm…she catches on fast that I want to be obeyed," Kali thought.

Tenten walked in with a dark blue tang top on and black shorts. "You look evil, your hair strait and your basically white, what did you stay in all your life? Cupboards!" Kali smirked.

Kali pulled out two ties and put Tenten's hair into two buns. "There that looks a lot better." Kali giggled.

"Arigoto Kali" Tenten blushed.

The door squeaked opened and the same women that gave her the sleeping bag and pillow that last night she out stretched a hand to Tenten and said. "Time to go Tenten."

Tenten grabbed the women's hand and looked at Kali and gave her a saddened look. But, when she looked at her Kali had a tear running down her cheek.

"Bye Kali." Tenten sighed and closed the door behind her.

She fallowed the women down the hall to the waiting room Where Ina and Koru sat waiting for her. Ina stood up and walked to Tenten and sat down in front of her. "Are you ready to go Tenten?" she asked.

Tenten nodded and took Ina's hand and fallowed her to the main village and came to a shop sells kunis and shurikins. They entered the shop and Koru knelt down so that TenTen and himself met eye-to-eye. " We're entering you in the ninja school so as a welcome home gift we are buying you a holster and kunis and shurikins."

They reached the counter and an old man peered over the desk and asked in a raspy voice. " May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to buy a holster and some kunis-"

"Let me think and some shurikins? I've had many people buy them lately school starting soon?" the old man questioned.

"Again, yes." Koru said now looking annoyed.

"Ok, that will be-"

"I realize how much it is here." Koru interrupted.

The old man passed the holster with the kunis in it, and then he passed a round holster to Koru.

"Koru you said we were just buying one holster." Tenten stated looking confused.

" Oh, ya I forgot that you don't know the difference. Um…there are two holsters one for kunis one for shurikins." Koru explained.

Tenten smiled and trusted Koru on what he told her. Koru picked up the round holster turned on his heel and left with Tenten running to keep up. They reached the house and Tenten's mouth fell agape. The house was huge then the yard was enormous. Ina opened the door and motioned towards Tenten to come in. She walked up the path sheepishly She enter the house and She was directed up stairs and into a large room with a large walk in closet Then there was a bathroom connected to it. The room was completely white. "Well, maybe we will be able to paint your room later." Stated Ina.

3 weeks later-

Ina stood in front of the school and looked at Tenten. She looked down at Tenten and asked if she would be all right. Tenten nodded and disappeared behind the door. The halls were filled with interjectic kids running into classrooms. She walked down the hall and looked for room 106. A girl ran and slammed into Tenten's side and then Tenten lost her balance and hit another kid and fell into a boy with long black hair and wring a white shirt. Tenten tripped and as she fell the boy turned and caught her. He hastily pushed her on to her feet and turned back around to talk to the boys he was originally talking to. Then, she heard one of the boys saying, "Hey, Neji you haven't seen her around have you?"

Tenten entered room 106 sat down and waited for her education of being a ninjas to begin

**Tbc**

Well how did you like it? Please please please please R&R! Oh Ya I don't own Naruto If I did why would I be typing these?


	3. Alive

Hey sorry it takes me so long to up date. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did why would I waste my free time doing this? Well, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Three years past and Tenten sat in the classroom barely awake. She had never really been a fan of hand-to-hand combat. Everyone else sat eagerly listening to the Sensei's speech. This class seemed to drag on for hours it never ended. The lights snapped on and Tenten jumped slightly. "Everyone needs to listen to the tapes tonight on the pressure points of chakra." The sensei said putting the projector away.

Tenten left the room quietly and making sure not to bump into anyone everyone was jumpy today. Ino and Sakura trailed behind her closely. "Tenten I need your-" Ino stopped as a older boy, maybe 2 years older than Ino, was slammed into the wall by a boy with dirty blond hair. "Take that back!" the dirty blond haired boy said now pressing a kunai to the others throat.

"N…. no." the other boy stuttered.

The hall was dead quite the boys fought each other for a very long time. One boy was obviously stronger than the other. Then one of the boys was pushed down and the other pointes a kunai at the other boy's neck about ready to strike meaning to kill him. Tenten leapt in between the two and took the blow in her arm. Blood was streaming from the deep cut. Ino and Sakura stumbled in and pulled the boy back and had him release the end of the kunai. Tenten stood up and pulled out the kunai she winced and gave it back to the boy and asked. "What happened? Maybe we can straiten it out."

'Thank you Tenten, but I think we will take it from here." The sensei said emerging from the crowed.

He left with the two boys and the movement started again. " If he was there the whole time why didn't he stop the fight?" Ino asked a vein showing on her forehead.

"He doesn't like me or them most likely." Tenten said sternly.

Tenten was outside when she decided to look at the wound on her arm. The cut was deep, and if it had hit that boy it would have killed him. Lucky for her it was in her left hand not her right. Blood still was flowing quickly. Tenten merely told herself that she would take care of it when she got home.

It was deep in winter and the snow was piled on the ground. The trees had lost their leaves and anything not white would stick out like a sour thumb. She was wearing all black not the wisest thing to where on her way home but she was sure she was safe. It was dead quiet and then she heard a faint whisper. Tenten turned around towards the direction of the sound. A strong wind blew snow in her face she was unable to see. Then a hand covered her mouth and held her back so that she was unable to move. A man whispered in her ear, "beware."

In a blink of and eye he was gone and Tenten lay stunned on the white fluffy snow. She felt week, it took almost all her strength to sit herself up. Tenten shivered and stood up. There was about half a mile to her house and she felt drained and tired. Stumbling to her house she thought, "Who was that and why did he tell me to beware?"

Questions filled her mined until she reached her house. Tenten entered and went upstairs to her room. The walls were painted red with white embroidery. Against the wall was a 'u' shaped bed and had a red confronter with the symbol of peace inside a white circle. Above it was a giant fan with the symbol of war on it. Tenten opened her walk in closet and took out about 20 Kunais and shurkins. (Her walk in closet holds thousands of different type of weapons with a target at the end.)

Tenten collapsed on her bed and stared throwing the weapons at the target. She threw about ten and she drifted to sleep.

---

The next morning Tenten woke with a kunai in her hand. Quickly she jumped up and got ready for school. As she was turning the doorknob with her left hand a shock of pain ran through her arm. She had forgotten to bandage the wound the night before. Franticly she pulled out gauze and wrapped it securely around her arm.

"That will have to do for now I guess. I just hope it will stay on." She thought as she ran out the door and down the stairs.

The snow was even deeper then yesterday, and the wind made it freezing. Tenten pushed her way through the snow and wished there was a better way. Soon there where tracks everywhere it seemed there was a frantic battle. Red snow was surrounding the area. Then on the surface of the snow laid a kunai it seemed oddly familiar to her. She had seen these symbol on another kunai just the same. Tenten picked it up and flipped it over There were words that spelled "Torana"

It was the same kunai as her fathers that had killed her mother. Torana was still alive and wanting to kill her and probably the boy that saved her. The man that she had encountered yesterday was Torana and he was looking to kill her. But, why had he not? Unless he had a better way to kill her, unless he was planning to kill the boy first then kill her.

She walked father on and came across a corpse. Not her fathers. That meant he had slaughtered another killed someone's friend, family member, and a husband. Her father was killing again, and he was thirsty for blood.

-tbc-

How did you like it? I hope you did and I hope to be up dating sooner than I did last time. Well, I g2g. I hope you enjoyed .


End file.
